Journey into the Void
by LC Rose
Summary: Miroku finds another use for his wind tunnel... *ADULT THEMES, One-Shot, tri-lab* COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Inuyasha are not ours. They are property of Rumino Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Unfortunately-because we could really use some-we do not make any money from the writing of this story.

a/n: This is a birthday tri-lab crack-fic for SugarOo from possessed, WonderNA, and myself! Happy birthday, rOo! Hope you enjoy this one and many, many more splendid days come your way.

**Journey into the Void**

Miroku was sweating, profusely, under the bilious monk robes he wore and it wasn't even hot.

Cursing softly under his breath and then asking for forgiveness for his words, he wiped the sweat from his brow and attempted to look as if nothing were wrong, but wrong, indeed, were things…

They had been crossing the countryside on yet another trek after rumors of jewel shards. The day had started out well enough with some of Lady Kagome's food from her time and the usual light banter between them all. Then they had started walking and it had been his turn to take the 'rear' guard. As usual, the Lady Kagome walked beside Inuyasha which left Sango to walk in front of him. This meant that his 'rear' guard was spent watching the luscious rear end of Sango.

His hand itched horribly. He tried ignoring it, but the feeling would not go away! Perhaps if he could only think of something else... something to take his mind off the gently swaying back end of this winsome wench... he could stop the lustful thoughts creeping into his big head—and his little head.

He rubbed his palm up and down his thigh, which did not help either building situation. He needed to find relief and soon. Fortunately, they were headed into a small forest, a perfect place to stop and eat. While the others were occupied, he was sure he could slip off for a little private time.

"Inuyasha, perhaps it would be wise to stop in this lovely little glade for lunch. I'm sure there is water nearby and we could all do with a brief rest before traveling on. Who knows if there is a place as convenient up ahead?"

The hanyou began his usual barking about the need to hurry and keep moving, but Kagome was ready for a break herself, as was the rest of the group. A few 'oswaris' from her soon had him seeing things her way.

Miroku smiled to himself. It was almost too easy, this manipulation of the others. Now all he had to do was find an excuse to slip away for a few minutes.

As the girls prepared lunch he began to become more frantic. The monk needed release and Kagome cleaning carrots was not helping.

"Miroku, are you ok?" Sango asked as she walked over to Kagome to help her prepare their meal.

"Yes, my lady, I am fine," he replied, not adding a lecherous comment to the end because his mind was frantically trying to find a reason to exit their little campsite immediately.

When Sango sat down to assist Kagome in her carrot cleaning, rubbing her hands over the length of them vigorously, Miroku about fainted or humped the nearest tree. He had to get out of there!

"I think I will go get some water," he said, jumping up and grabbing the nearby bottles.

"I'll come help you," Inuyasha said as he stood as well.

"No!" Miroku yelled, practically frantic.

Inuyasha froze and looked at the monk. "What?"

All eyes were on the monk now.

"Hey, Miroku, you look a little flushed," Shippou yelled as he began to approach Miroku.

"I only say no because I think the girls need help with the carrots." Miroku grabbed one and handed it to Inuyasha. He turned and left immediately, leaving his three friends very confused and cleaning vegetables.

As quickly as he could, Miroku rushed off into the surrounding woods. Knowing the hanyou like he did and sensing that he'd aroused the half-breed's suspicions—Kami did nothing sexual ever NOT enter his mind—he went as far away as he dared. As he ran, bottles in hand, he could only think about Sango's sweet hind end and the way she handled those carrots. Her hands, stroking up and down them, only made the blood run faster towards his now ever pulsing manhood. Groaning to himself and knowing he could deny himself no longer, Miroku stopped against the sturdy trunk of a tree.

He so badly wanted to pull up the massive amounts of fabric keeping him from his goal, but his hands were so strained that they would not release the grip on the two bottles for water he carried. He watched, not able to stop himself, as his hands began moving the bottles up and down as if they were stroking his own hard and aching cock. "Kami," he breathed as he watched the remaining water in the bottles move fluidly up and down. Up and down…

Taking the image of Inuyasha holding and stroking the carrot the way Sango had, Miroku managed to pry his mind away from his hentai thoughts. He was, finally, able to drop the bottles onto the ground with a sigh of relief. Or was that frustration? Truly, he was so wound up at the moment that even a man's hands would be appreciated.

He squatted against the tree, bunching his robes up around his middle. Feeling as if he were a youth again going for his first orgasm, his hands fumbled against the engorged length of himself. Finally, wrapping his hands around his aching length, Miroku closed his eyes and squeezed. "Oh, Sango," he moaned as shocks of electro-sized feeling raced up his body. "Damn you to hell and back…."

He stroked his sizable length, at first revealing in the surge of feeling his hand brought him, but there was something not quite right... the beads it was wrapped in were becoming a hindrance.

He tried to think of nothing but her sweet, sweet ass, but those stupid beads kept catching in his pubic hair and pulling. This was doing nothing for bringing him to a quick release. If he was out too long, the others would come find him.

He stopped, panting heavily. Perhaps he could try with his other hand? Gripping his engorged and now throbbing cock with his left hand, he began trying to build to orgasm again. Ack! This was even worse! The grip and rhythm were all wrong... it was not unlike having his sister trying to jack him off instead of an experienced hooker! He needed a new solution and he needed it quick!

Looking around, he searched for knotholes in the trees. No luck, but it was just as well... who could he get to pull a splinter if he needed to? With his luck it wouldn't be Sango or Kagome. No, it'd be Inuyasha and he'd never hear the end of it. He adjusted the beads encircling his hand. Perhaps he could remove them...

Miroku began to decide if it was worth it, his contemplation interrupted by his apparent need. Soon he was pulling at the beads.

'Wait I need to think this through.' The man sat there frozen for a second. Then he put a barrier on his hand, to hopefully turn the suction to something that wouldn't destroy him. At the thought of suction his cock began to throb harder, pulsing so much it could be seen with the naked eye.

As he looked at his cursed hand praying that this would work, the monk began to remove his prayer beads; concentrating on the barrier he was going to use.

Miroku's cursed hand slowly moved down, the sweat on his brow showing how much he needed this release. He held the tip at the opening of the void that had cursed his family for generations. The suction began to pull him in. The feeling caused him to groan as his length was consumed by the void.

Now for the moment of truth, the monk slowly pulled his throbbing cock out the suction desperately wanting to take him. The danger and sensations were incredible; his cock slowly was released by the void. He couldn't take it and began to plunge back in.

He knew he needed more. This was unlike any urge that had befallen him before. His other hand, free from his ridged length, took the prayer beads in hand and headed towards his other end. As the first bead entered his ass, Miroku groaned over the perfect entertainment for the day; thoughts of carrots and all flowing through his mind as the multiple beads were pushed in between the tight clasp of his ass over and over and over again…

*X*X*

He didn't remember his name. He didn't remember his purpose. All he knew was that he was demon. He was as he was meant to be. And yet…he was stuck in this permanent void of blackness. He didn't remember the journey that took him here. The only thing he could recall was the lust for power, for more, and then…nothing.

For as long as his mental capacity could take, he has been floating in this void of nothingness. Every once in a while something else floated by, but nothing seemed to get close enough for him to grasp. It was strangely both exhilarating—giving him the feeling of omnipotence—and frustrating—giving him the feelings of anger and wrath. Finally, there seemed to be something else drawing close to him.

Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out what it was. He couldn't discern its mass or body shape in the darkness that surrounded him. He decided that if, whatever it was, was anywhere near to him in power; it would be a good thing to take hold on. So, the demon, who could not remember his name or face or anything else, reached out to it. Claws spread, he realized too late that he was going to miss grasping whatever it was and that, whatever it was, was going to smack him head on in the face.

*X*X*

Miroku began to move faster, the beads and the void urging him to ride this out to the oh-so sweet completion.

*X*X*

The demon faced its only other companion in the void as it approached him and quickly made a decision. He would ally himself with the creature so that they together might escape.

He reached out to greet it when it suddenly picked up speed and slapped him in the face! Before he could respond it was gone—it's speed amazing. The demon took a defensive stance. If this creature wanted to battle then so be it. But then, before he could move, WHAM!, right on the side of his face again.

Before the demon knew what was happening he had the wind knocked out of him. He had never seen a creature move so fast in his thousands of years of life. He would be ready for the next attack.

The demon, now having to gasping for breath as his face was covered, was wiping against his face to try and clear it before he was recast into the depths of hell. Unsure as to what this sticky substance was that had clogged all of his air passages and pores, prepared for his ultimate rebuttal, the demon took on the ultimate stance for retaliation.

*X*X*

Miroku, having blown his entire load and unaware of the fact that had assaulted a demon within his void, pulled his now flaccid, limp penis out of void. How could he ever reconcile the sins he had committed with the Kami? As a monk, he was not suppose to think these things, but always, in the back of his mind, was Sango's sweet little ass. "Oh, the guilt," he thought to himself.

Straightening, Miroku realized he still had his prayer beads still deeply imbedded in his ass. With ease and slow anticipation, he pulled the beads slowly out. Each one added an aftershock to the orgasm he'd already had and his cock twitched every time. All the while each twitch added more insult to the demon trapped within his void.

As Miroku came fully erect, in a standing manner, he could only think one thought as he looked over himself and his spotless appearance. "At least there is one thing I have to be thankful to Naraku for…" he thought as he picked the still empty bottles for water up."No one will ever know of my sin."

"_Except the Kami…"_ he added silently before heading back towards the others. Then he stopped short. He realized he'd been gone for well over two hours and was about to return with empty water bottles and tainted prayer beads. What would he do now?

Miroku straightened and began heading towards the stream he'd crossed earlier on his way to pleasuring himself. When he reached the placidly flowing waters, he first cleaned his soiled prayer beads, plucking the pubic hairs from the beads as he washed them. After he was satisfied that the beads were clear of all evidence of his sin, he then remembered about the water he needed and filled the water bottles as well. All the while, as he filled them, the thought circled in his mind, "This is the same tainted water as what I washed myself and my sins in…"

As he finished filling the bottles and walked back towards the encampment, Miroku could not wait for Sango to take a taste of the water he'd filled the bottles with.

Upon apologizing for the amount of time it took him to find water, and ignoring the looks from the hanyou and Shippou, Miroku handed the bottles over to Kagome and Sango. Sango immediately unscrewed the bottle of water she had been given and took a nice, long drink. Miroku immediately felt guilt at the erection he began to feel as he watched Sango's plump lips seal around the lid to the bottled water. Could he still possibly have more than a trip in the woods for her?

_Finish._


End file.
